Rythulian Eyes
The Rythulian Eyes is an ocular power exclusive to the extinct Rythulian race. Overview The Rythulian Eyes is an ocular ability that some members of the Rythulian race exhibit. They are a hereditary trait that mainly runs in a particular bloodline, but can sometimes appear outside of it. These eyes give the user a unique and undoubtedly powerful ability, often setting them high above their peers. The owners of these eyes are often called "those who can see fate", showing that they are revered among their kind. The Rythulian Eyes, when activated, see the eye's take on a unique shimmer and glow, the nature of which is dependent on the user. It is known that owners of Rythulian Eyes are able to see and use their ability even when their vision is hampered in any way, even should their eyes be gouged out. A universal trait of these eyes is incredibly enhanced visual and spacial awareness. A Rythulian Eye user is always able to see within a large 360 degree radius of him or herself, as well as increasing the speed at which visual information is processed exponentially, additionally allowing the user to keep track of all objects within their enhanced field of view. This enables an incredibly high degree of situational awareness, meaning that a user is almost impossible to be caught off-guard. Additionally, although everything is within their field of view, the closer something is to the user, the higher the awareness is. On top of that, the ability allows one to see the Anima within all things, allowing the user to identify certain signatures. The strength of this innate ability, however, depends on the user. Although all who possess the eyes have it, it is up to them to learn how to utilize it properly and to the fullest, enhancing their sight further with training. A weakness of the ability is that it applies only to visual and spacial awareness, and does not increase one's physical abilities. One must train both aspects individually, or even together. Another weakness is that, while visual perception and information processing is enhanced, a high number of signatures can still overload a user's mental capacity and can hamper their ability to react properly. Such instances will often see the user back off and reassess the situation instead of immediately countering, which could possibly lead to them being backed into a corner, though with proper training this weakness can be mitigated with some skill and risk-taking. On top of all this, one's ability to keep focused and assess situations properly must also be taken into account. The ability to not get distracted by an overload of stimuli is the primary key to overcoming the major weakness the eyes have, but this can be a difficult thing to do, especially with the fact that closer objects are more emphasized with the ability than ones that are further away. Awakened State Upon achieving the ultimate level with Rythulian Eyes, an additional ability is unlocked with them. The ability is highly dependent on the user, and no two are the same. This ability allows for even more combat capability, usually making the user unstoppable in their ability. This state has been rarely achieved, however, even rarer than the eyes themselves, and very few awakened states have been recorded. Known Rythulian Eye Users *'Ren - '''Colored violet inside with a red ring on the outside. **'Sanctifier's Gate - Colored bright blue inside with a red shimmering ring outside and three lines curving around and then outwards from the pupil to the iris edges. Allows him to call upon the Sanctifier's Gates, giving him powerful spells such as the ability to summon powerful energy lances to pierce through enemies or a defensive shield that can absorb magic. *The Harbinger '- Colored blue with streaks of silver. **'Future Sight - 'Colored gold and white. Allows him to foresee future events as far forward as he wishes. **'Stasis - '''Second Awakening ability that allows for the use of Time Alter within a given space, locking that space in the time at which the ability was used. Category:Ishimura Elite